Samchel Greyhound bound for nowhere
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: One shot. Rachel's reaction to Sam's rejection S6x04.


A/N: a Samchel one shot based off of Rachel's reaction to Sam rejecting her date request. I am loving seeing Samchel but also sad to find out what will happen to Rachel once out being hypnotized. I hate seeing Rachel hurt especially when she heart sleeve. I honestly think he feels something for Rachel feels Mercedes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

Rachel was in the choir practice room trying to practice her piano skills after her failed instruction was interrupted by Becky. She was just about to slam her hands down onto the keys when Sam came in.

Rachel: Sam, I can't do this. It's too hard. Blaine was going way too Sue intimidates me. I even thought I had seen her head desk me and singing was.a bitch. Which is true, by the way.

Sam: That has been the problem, Rachel. You give up too easily. Its not going to happen overnight and so what if you're less than perfect all of the time. Let's play a song okay?

*Sam started playing Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles'*

Rachel: Oh my god I love that song.

(Rachel)

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound

(Sam)  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd  
And I need you

(Rachel)

And I miss you  
And now I wonder

(Both)  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

(Rachel)  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you

(Sam)  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
Do you think of me?  
Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

(Sam)  
Cause I need you

(Rachel )  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

(Rachel)  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

(Both)  
Yeah, tonight  
Yeah, tonight  
Oh, tonight  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

(Rachel)  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
Yeah, I'm homebound

(Sam)  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd  
And I still need you (I still need you)  
And I still miss you (I still miss you)

(Rachel)  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Oh, oh

(Both)  
If I could fall into the sky (Into the sky)  
Do you think time would pass us by?

(Sam)  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

(Rachel)  
If I could just hold you

(both)  
Tonight

Sam leaned over and kissed Rachel. Rachel was caught by surprise by the kiss, but decided to kiss him back. She had begin to develop feelings for him in New York. He was so good-looking and wondered what it would be like to be with him. Sam pulled away and smiled at Rachel before getting up to leave. He was oblivious to what happened and why Rachel was Rachel so close, and so confused.

A few hours later Rachel spotted Sam with a few of the football players doing one of his impressions.

Rachel: Hi Sam, listen I wanted to say how much I enjoyed our kiss to know if you would like to continue this over dinner.

Sam: Oh you mean on a date?

Rachel: Yes.

Sam: Oh sorry I cant. Its not because I'm to you or not care because neither are true. It's just I am still in love with Mercedes.I am am scared. I think I am un love with both of you

Rachel: Oh I understand. Sam walked away leaving Rachel wiping tears away.

Sam meanwhile kicking himself for obviously hurting Rachel. He does have feelings for her, but he is still holding out hope with Mercedes. Then again he is single and Rachel is so hot. How he got in these messes he will never know.

A few hours later, Sam was locking up preparing to head home. He heard someone playing the guitar and singing softly with emotion.

"Greyhound Bound For Nowhere" (A/N: Written by Miranda Lambert. Miranda wrote this song with her father. She first performed it 2002 during first season of Nashville Star, where she was in top 3)

(Rachel)

Rain on the window makes me lonely  
Time keeps on passing so slowly  
The old man sittin' next to me is fallin' asleep  
On a Greyhound Bound For Nowhere

*Sam walked into Auditorium and sat down quietly listening to Rachel. Is she singing about him? He wondered*

The sun's going down on my misery  
Another day gone by with broken dreams  
That cell phone I hear ringing, I keep wishing it was you  
On a Greyhound Bound For Nowhere

*Rachel glanced over at Sam, thinking of the two of them recently and just when it they had a shot, Mercedes is back in picture but they soon breakup again. She felt love when Sam kissed her and she knows he felt the same. But he still wants HER. *

That ring that you were wearing don't mean everything  
The way that you stood starin' as you watched me roll away  
She loves you and you need me and there some things we can't share  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

*Rachel hoped he wasn't playing her, and that is what happened last time with other guys. *

Bright lights of a city shining up ahead  
My hearts analyzing every word you said  
Did you take me for a fool or did you really care  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

*Sam thought of past girls like giving Quinn the promise ring or wanting to marry thought Mercedes was the one. Rachel was special. He could be himself. *

That ring that you were wearing don't mean everything  
The way that you stood starin' as you watched me roll away  
She loves you and you need me and there some things we can't share  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

(Rachel)

I'm gonna find someplace I can ease my mind  
And try to heal my wounded pride

(Rachel)

Rain on the window and I'm still lonely  
And time keeps on passing so slowly  
You're with her and I'm alone and you're wishing I was there  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

(Rachel)  
We' re all on a Greyhound bound for nowhere...

Rachel put guitar down. Sam walked towards Rachel. Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

Sam: That .

Rachel: Oh hey Sam. Look forget everything that happened between us. I know where your heart lis.

Sam: Rach, I just need time.

Rachel: I wont let you hurt me again.

Sam: I do want you Rachel.

Rachel: Actions speak louder. I'm heading home. I love you Sam.

Rachel while Sam was shocked. Wait, what?! Did she say love?

Sam ran after Rachel but she was gone. He never got to tell her he loved her as well.

A/N: I know this is a sad fic. Read &amp; Review please. This is a one shot.


End file.
